Trapped In Time
by ShirogitsuneFaitaa
Summary: A girl is thrown into the future after she loses a shadow duel to Thief King Bakura... And she just happens to meet the pharaoh's incarnation. [Please R&R!]


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot, though. Take it and **die**!

Idea Created On: May-June 2004 exact date unknown

Started On: August 8, 2004

Finished On: September 22, 2004

-

-

**Trapped In Time**

**Chapter One: From the Past and Into the Future**

Summary: A girl is thrown into the future after she loses a shadow duel to Thief King Bakura... And she just happens to meet the pharaoh's incarnation.

-

-

Dark, stormy clouds on the horizon. Flashes of ice-blue lightning. Swirling waves of sand. Chaos, panic. Lit torches, shouted orders, frenzied yelling. Disorder.

A search. A search for something.

Or someone.

"Atemu!" The young pharaoh doesn't seem to hear his name. It is clear that his deep, garnet-colored eyes are filled with worry. The flickering firelight of a wide, massive flame-filled grail in the center of the room causes dark shadows to fall over his caramel-colored skin, a nice contrast to his pale golden bangs, which cast shadows upon his upper face, shadowing his eyes slightly and causing them to glint like a cat's. Atemu leans against one of the pillars on the balcony, gazing down at the mayhem on the ground. He runs a hand through his crimson and ebony hair as he finally turns towards the man who called his name.

"Atemu, have you found her?" The man speaking is, like Atemu, dressed in shining, kingly garments of violet and gold; obviously a pharaoh. A large, aureate ansate cross is stitched in gold on the back of his robes. (1)

The teenager shakes his head negative, "No, I've searched everywhere for her, and she hasn't been found. I've tried the great hall, bed chambers, hidden passages, and even the dungeon. No success."

The older pharaoh nods a thank-you and walks away. '_Name, where are you? You've been gone for hours... you've skipped the evening meal... you missed your evening lessons... The whole kingdom is worried, my daughter..._'

-

A growl rises from your throat, directed at a rather tall silvery-haired figure standing a few meters away from you.

He smirks, his eyes hidden by pale, milky bangs. "Don't growl. It's unbecoming of a lady, especially a princess."

This remark causes you to narrow your eyes with hatred. You draw your sword. It shines in the ancient Egyptian moonlight, flashing and glowing dangerously. You point your sword at the figure's heart. "Don't worry Bakura, when my both Atemu and my father find out that you kidnapped me, they will send the gods after you!" You snarl, lunging forward, throwing all of your strength into the sword, which you in turn half-throw and half-shove towards the mysterious tanned teenager. He only sidesteps you, causing you to stumble, and he raises his head to reveal glimmering sanguine eyes.

"Oh no, my princess, _I_ don't worry. And I won't, don't _you_ worry. You seem to be worrying though, otherwise you wouldn't rely on your father and that pathetic pharaoh from the other Kingdom to save you, would you?"

You growl once more, "Shut up, Bakura. I'm not relying on them; I'm only making a point that you will soon have not only me but two pharaohs after your blood!" You lunge forward again, brandishing your sword. Bakura draws his sword in time and blocks your attack.

"You wouldn't turn down a Shadow Game, then?" It is more of a statement than a question, and you scowl. "Is that a challenge?" "I believe it is..." "I accept!"

Bakura throws back his head and laughs at you. Chills run down your spine...

-

"Pharaoh Atemu! We have found a clue as to where name could be!"

Atemu turns towards the soldier, relief written on is face. "What is it? Show me!"

"What we found are imprints on the sand, near the entrance of the palace!" At this, Atemu takes off, running swiftly, his robes billowing behind him. In a few minutes, he reaches the site of the clue, where a group of guards and soldiers have gathered.

"Move aside for the pharaoh!" One of them calls out, and they immediately part.

Atemu narrows his eyes, scrutinizing the marks. "Footprints. Large footprints... and scuff marks next to them, as though someone was half carrying, half dragging something." Atemu's eyes narrow even more, so that they are garnet-colored slits. He follows the telltale footprints in the sand, walking further. "It's very chaotic here. It looks like there was a struggle... and here there are hoof prints; someone brought a horse!" Atemu runs his fingers over the sand and finds a shred of red cloth. His eyes widen. "I'd recognize this anywhere. This is part of Bakura's clothing! The thief Bakura was here!" He turns to one of the guards and gives a sharp command: "Check the stables for any missing horses. Bring me my stallion, but if he is gone, bring me the fastest one there!" The guard gives a humble bow and scampers off.

Atemu turns his attention back to the sand and he inhales quickly in surprise. There, half hidden in the sand, is a heart-shaped pendant. Atemu picks it up. It hands from his slender fingers on a golden chain, and flashes both aureate and rubicund- there are two gemstones that form the heart; one is a ruby and the other is a golden topaz. "Name..." Atemu whispers.

**-flashback-**

"Name!" You hear your best friend Atemu's voice call out your name. "Hmm?" You ask, stopping, and let him run up to you. You scan his face. He is blushing. The pink on his face and his shyness make the normally serious and solemn teenage pharaoh seem cute- no, adorable.

With a small, timid smile, still blushing, Atemu holds out a small box with intricate carvings. "Here. This is for you." Curious, you open it. You gasp as you see what is inside- the heart-shaped necklace formed out of two gemstones. You look up, into Atemu's eyes. "Happy birthday, name," He says, a bright smile on his face. You smile as well, "Thank you." What Atemu does next seems to surprise you both- he gives you a soft, innocent kiss on the lips.

**-end flashback-**

Tears find their way into Atemu's eyes, but he shakes them away. "Name... where are you?"

-

Darkness covers a large portion of the desert; darkness with swirling tendrils of lavender and violet mist. Meanwhile, a shadow duel is being played...

"Here we are, name... and here we shall duel!" "Agreed!" You cry out, "I summon the Soul of Purity and Light!" (2) Slowly, a tablet materializes. A humanoid figure is etched on it. "Come forth!" A bright, semi-transparent figure floats out. It glows as brightly as the moon. It is silvery-white, with a touch of gold, and is semi-transparent. Large, white feathered wings sprout out of its shoulder blades, and are folded at its side. A sparkling, sun-like golden halo rests upon its head.

Bakura only chuckles. "It is true that your ka is more powerful than that of most other people. However, your creature pales in comparison to my beast- and darkness will swallow it! Diabound, arise!"

You bite your lip; you can feel a dark presence nearby, stronger and darker than the shadow realm itself. You realize that you ka is glowing brighter... no, it's getting darker, and now the Soul of Purity and Light is the only source of illumination.

Diabound's figure is gradually forming behind Bakura, in all of its destructive glory. Its thick, whip-like tail is loosely coiled around its master. The tail's fiery-eyed cobra-head flicks its tongue out repeatedly, tasting the air and trying to locate its prey. It is just beside Bakura's face, but there isn't any fear in the thief's eyes. He knows perfectly well that Diabound would not and will not harm him.

Diabound's tough-skinned body is muscular. Its arms, nothing but muscle, are folded across its well-defined chest- every muscle appears as those it was carved out of rock, and it probably is as hard as it, too. Protruding out of its back are jagged wings, which you realize are similar to those of Obelisk's, one of Atemu's monsters, are spread out like a bat's. A dazzling, golden pharaoh's death-mask is perched on its shoulders, hiding its face with the exception of its burning, blood-red eyes, for there are eyeholes. As it has no pupils, it is difficult to see what the beast is gazing at- you, or your monster.

You stare up at Bakura's servant, mouth agape and eyes wide in both awe and horror. You never would have guessed Bakura's ka to be so enormous and so powerful. It even outdid Atemu's description and your worst nightmares. Not even the terrifying rumors flying around about Diabound could do the beast any justice!

The silvery-haired thief cackles wickedly when he sees the expression on your face. "Almost no monsters, princess, are worthy enough to be compared to Diabound. And even less, if any at all, can deal with its devastating attacks and have the strength to retaliate." Bakura's lips curl into a cruel, merciless smile.

"Name, are you ready? The end awaits! Diabound, _attack her ka_!"

Dark energy engulfs both you and Bakura, as well as both of your monsters. Black obscures your vision, and you scream as you feel your soul being violently torn out of your body...

The last thing you remember is a white flash and a glimpse of the sun before you fall unconscious.

-

-

(1) An ansate cross is an ankh, if you didn't know...

(2) The Soul of Purity and Light is your ka. I didn't use the Dark Magician Girl for two reasons: 1) she's overused, and 2) she's _Mana_, and _Mahaado_ is the Dark Magician, not Atemu. Most people need to read the manga scanlations.


End file.
